


The Rogue

by kuntarina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, One Direction: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntarina/pseuds/kuntarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peculiar group of foreign exchange students come to the hometown of a group of misfits: Aria, Effy, Christian, and Nora who think that this is how good life gets, it's shit and it doesn't get better. That is until they meet Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Louis all on an abroad scholarship from London. After a night at a party, they realize that life isn't so shit when you have the better part of it in your bed, in your head. Everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know, They Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic, my whole life has been consumed by it since I read one little shit skins fics now I write it. Please be kind and give me some notes on it, I really want you guys to enjoy. So please give me pointers! Please note that since this story has more than one main orignial character it will be told by different POV's and it will shift with chapters or within chapters depends on my mood, really. The order goes as follows: Effy, Nora, Christian, and Aria.

*Effy’s POV* 

 

It’s lunch break on a Monday, and it’s thundering rain. I’d rather be snuggled up in a thousand blankets than be in school, but here I am. 

“Are you even listening to me?” I hear Aria mutter from next to me. 

“No, no I’m really not.” I shake my head feeling a laugh rise in my throat. 

“You wound me.” She pouts will fiddling with her water bottles wrapper. 

“You’ll live.” I retort. She sticks her tongue out at me in reply.

“I just thought you’d like to know that I’ve bought these show tickets for you birthday, on Saturday, at the 9:30 club and we’re—” I cut her off before she even finishes.

“YOU BOUGHT TICKETS FOR FOALS?” I shriek jumping up in my seat close to shooting her in the foot if this is all just a joke.

“Ah, so you’ve been investigating.” She chuckles.

“So help me, Aria I will snap you in two if this is a lie!” I say sinking in my seat after I embarrassingly noticed the stares in the lunch room. 

“I wouldn’t lie—not about this.” She says seriously. 

“Oh my god.” I murmur in absolute disbelief. I can’t believe it. 

“Did you give Effy her present?” Nora joins us chewing absently on an apple. 

“Oh so you told her about the party?” Christian says clambering on a seat next to me.

“No! The party was a surprise!” Arias hisses shaking her head viciously. 

“Aria, it’s not a surprise if everyone knows.” Christian says exasperatedly. 

“But she didn’t know!” Aria says her cheeks coloring red. 

“I hate to break it to you, but, uh, I did know.” I say averting her glare. 

“Horrible, you’re all horrible. You all could have pretended you didn’t know!” She says mournfully, dropping her head on the table. 

“Aw come on, it gets better!” Nora chirps. 

“Thank you so much, Trevor project.” She mutters acidly. 

The rest of lunch goes on like every other day even if we’re teasing Aria more than usual, but today, is different. Today Niall Horan comes to talk to us, a foreign exchange student from London—although he’s Irish—on an abroad scholarship. Tagging along behind are his four friends: Zayn, Louis, Harry and Liam. We’ve all met before but never really spoke, not until today. I think they may have been personally accepted into the foreign exchange program to ruin our lives.  


“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Niall says in his thick Irish accent. I smile at him warmly; Niall is always kind and never fails to make me comfortable in his presence, even if I don’t know him well. 

“Not much, just talking about Effy’s party.” Answers Christian. 

“Party?” I hear Zayn Maliks voice. I freeze and my heart probably does black flips from the way I hear it stutter and thump. 

“Yeah, Aria here is throwing one for our girl Effy’s 18th birthday. She found some abandoned warehouse in downtown; we’ve been cleaning it out for a while now.” Christian replies honestly. Thank god for Christian. 

“Really guys, is there no element of surprise?” Aria throws her head back in defeat. I hear Harry chuckle and my attention snaps to him watching Aria intently. 

“Absolutely none, Aria you can’t just tell everyone and expect it not to get back to Effy!” Nora giggles and I notice Liam eyes dart over to her interestedly. 

“Even I knew, Aria.” Louis says in a fond tone but there is an undercurrent of beseeching, and I think Aria lights up with the mere mention of her name from Louis. 

“Well are we invited for a pint?” Niall says excitedly. 

“Of course you are.” Christian answers with no hesitance and I can see embarrassment battle with glee on his face. Niall grins at him. 

“Effy, you’re the birthday girl. What do you say?” Zayn asks turning on me. My heart is failing, probably. 

“It’s not really my party, Aria is really the one to as—” I get cut off.

“It’s your party.” I feel her softly step on my foot as a warning. She smiles over at Harry and Louis. 

“Uh…yes of course, you can all come.” I mutter avoiding Zayn’s eyes. 

“Great, maybe we can play some music? Bring our instruments? It’ll be good practice for Saturday.” Liam says. 

“What’s Saturday?” Nora asks curiously. 

“Oh we’re opening for this band.” Liam says eyes bright lingering on Noras stare. 

“WAIT!” Aria half shouts’, then lowering her voice, says, “You guys are The Rogue? You guys are opening for foals?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Harry replies. 

“I uh..took to listen to your EP, it’s quite good. I had no idea you were them though.” She says in a rush. Harry just nods appreciatively and I swear I can see Louis whisper in his ear and Harry eyes darken. 

“We’re there…if you want us Effy.” Zayns words hold so much promise I just nod happily. 

Just then the bell rings indicating lunch break is over, and we must get back to our respective cages, thank you. There’s a collective groan throughout the table. 

“Shit.” Nora murmurs a grimace on her face, the whole group nods agreeing. After that everyone goes their own way but Zayn catch’s up to me as I walk to class. 

“Hey, so what time is your party?” He asks, falling in to step with me. 

“I think it starts at 8, that’s usually Aria’s scheduling.” I laugh carelessly trying not to sound as hysterical as I feel. 

“Great, well I think me and the lads will probably show up at 7:00 to set up n’ all that.” He says glancing at me sideways. I feel myself heat up, goddamnit. 

“That sounds good.” I nod. That sounds good? Jesus fucking christ. 

“How about you take my number and send me the address? I hardly know how to get from the apartment to school.” He laughs freely stopping in front of my class and looking me dead on. What was the question? 

“Oh, right.” I mumble floundering to get my phone out and into his hands. I laugh nervously when I do and pass it over. 

“All right, I’ve texted myself to know who you are. You’d be surprised how many random numbers text me and I’ve no idea who they are and how they got my number.” He grins widely. I laugh my embarrassing throaty laugh and inwardly kick myself. 

“Lots of drunken nights I presume?” I say smiling despite myself. 

“I’m a respectable young English man, whatever are you talking about? “ He puts on a serious face, but it’s sexy and makes me short of breathe anyway. Just then the warning bell rings a second time, reminding students to get to class. “Ah better be off then.” He stares at me hesitantly and leans in for a hug; I close the distance instantly and feel myself press into him. I hold back a needy groan. 

“Bye, Effy.” He replies all toothy grin and drawn out syllables as he walks backwards staring at me intently. 

“B-bye, Zayn.” I feel the tips of my ears get hot. God, damnit.


	2. We've Been Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora can't stop thinking about cute noses, moles, and english accents. But mostly, she can't stop thinking about Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! I've gotten quite a few reads, more than I expected (I expected one) and I thought I should put up the second one and give daily updates, although this isn't a promise.

*Noras POV*  
It’s Wednesday at lunch time the next time Liam talks to me. It’s well into the first month of school since I first saw him across the room in my lit class; he was a bit of a spectacle. He always seems perpetually interested, confused, and eager. Like he doesn't quite understand but he’s always quick to learn. He has these curious tattoos I’d like to learn. 

I can’t help but grin the whole way through our conversation. It’s not much, but it’s something and it’s comfortable and warm. Kind of the way Liam is. 

“Hey Nora.” Liam says conversationally as he plops down next to me in the cafeteria, I waited around mine, Aria, and Effy’s shared locker but they never showed so I had decided to reserve a table and wait there instead of just awkwardly standing around. Best decision of my life, to date. 

“Hey Liam, how are you?” I reply causally, actually dying. 

“Pretty stressed and stoked, you know.” Liam says, I nod solemnly. I’m nervous too, for them. “But how are you?” He asks curiously. This is why I like Liam, I don’t know much about him but I know how he’s so interested in other people and their interests. 

“Ah you know, just trying to make it to the weekend. I’m pretty excited about seeing you guys play, Aria showed me some songs, I like them.” I say honestly. 

“Yeah?” He asks practically glowing, his eyes crinkling up with the enthusiasm of his smile. His adam apple bob up and I notice his birthmark, I have a strange urge to kiss it. 

“We worked really hard on them. I mean, Foals is a huge band. We saw their concert once back in London, they were amazing, but to meet them, and open for them? Wow. I mean me and the lads, we’re only kids, really, but we work hard. We’ve been trying so hard to get to where we are it’s a great privilege.” He says fondly. I can’t help the way my heart swells. “I’m rambling.” Liams complexion pinks, obviously embarrassed, I’ve never seen him embarrassed. It’s very endearing the way he nibbles his bottom lip and scrunches up his eyebrows. 

“I think that’s great. I like the rambling.” I pinch my palm, could I sound anymore stupid? “I mean, I ramble too. When I care about something, it just—it’s good to count all the nice things.” I finish lamely. 

“Yeah I suppose it is.” He replies sweetly. “So why are you all by your lonesome?” He looks midly concerned. 

“Friends ditched me, probably to get lunch. My phone died so I must have missed the memo.” I roll my eyes. 

“You can use my charger? Get some life in it enough to get home at least? Just jot down my number so you can return it. I’ve got my phone on full, don’t sweat it.” He offers his cord over. I am falling in love with gentle brown eyes and neck moles and cute noses and, oh my god. 

“Are you sure, I don’t—” I start to say. 

“I’m positive, Nora.” He smiles as he grabs my hand and puts the charger in it, closing up my fist. “You need it more than I do, just find me at the end of the day. I’ve got to go now, but I’ll see you later, yeah?” He says as he gets up. All I can do is nod mutely like an idiot. 

“Thank you Liam.” I blurt out as he walks away, he turns around and smiles sweetly and waves. 

I make sure he’s left before I let out a groan of frustration. I’m squirming in my seat to talk to Aria and Effy about what just happened so we can over analyze and probably create something from nothing. Luckily they’re coming full speed with a bag of food in their hands. 

“We saw Liam talking to you!” Aria says in a rushed manner. 

“You were here the whole time?” I say incredulously. 

“Well we weren't going to interrupt!” Effy says sliding me a sandwich. 

“What did he say? NORA WHAT DID HE SAY?” Aria bounces in her seat. 

“We were just talking, it was really nice.” I say a smile blooming. 

“NO shit Sherlock, but what did he say?” 

“We talked a bit about his gig on Saturday, and he let me borrow his charger. He gave me his number too.” I blush furiously at their gaping stares. 

“So not only do you get to talk to him once in a week, you get to twice, and a number. Screw you guys, I can’t even get Harry and Louis to look at me.” Aria says while she huffs sinking in her seat. 

“Harry and Louis?” Effy say bewildered. 

“What?” Aria says looking down. “I’d like both of them but if I can only have one, that’s fine too. Except no, it’s not happening.” 

“I can only think of jobs for two!” I say. Then, oh, oh. “Right, nevermind.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure one is bound to take an interest, but two? Dream on.” Effy says. 

“Thanks so much for the vote of confidence.” Aria mutters acidly as Christian takes a seat at the table. 

“What are we going on about now?” Christian says grinning. 

“Aria wants two people. She’s admitted polygamy!” Effy says vibrating with laughter. 

“No, I don’t want to get married to them. I mean not now, I mean, god Damnit guys they’re just really really ‘fit’ as they would call it and I can’t help but want them to think I’m fit n’stuff and you’re all thinking the same thing anyway.” She grumbles eyes too wide.

“I know I am, Niall’s just, he—I don’t even know. He’s in a couple of my classes, and I don’t even know if he even plays for my team y’know? But he’s so charming and funny, and I can’t help but want to just know him.” Christian says. 

I mull that over and think of Liam. I think of brown eyes, and cute noses, and eye brows that are too big to be cute but instead they are. I think of neck moles, and English accents. And I know I don’t know him, but I’ve never been so inclined to know someone the way I want to know Liam. 

“I get that.” I say to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. x


	3. Not A Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian finds out that Niall, might not be a ladies man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllloooo any faithful readers (my mom) (no that's weird, mom don't read this.) this is the third chapter to a story that doesn't have an ending (yet) this is Christian's POV, I decided to make Niall gay because if none of you have caught on, this story is inspired by real people (my friends) and he loves Niall. So he gets Niall.

It’s Thursday, one day away from Effy’s party when Niall talks to me. Every week my teacher changes our seats, to “keep it fair” and “balanced” she says. But really it’s to get people to stop socializing, but no one says any different. This week Niall is directly next to me, and there are enough people in the class that the desks have to be a bit smushed. I could probably reach out and touch Niall’s arm. I could, but I won’t. We’re watching a video, so the lights are off but it’s dim from the sunlight peering in. 

“Nah mate, it’s pronounced TOE-MAYTO not TUH-MATO.” Niall whispers to someone behind him. My head snaps up as I try to suppress a smile. 

“Christian, mate? What do you think?” Niall turns to ask me, his cerulean blue eyes welcoming. 

“Uh…it’s TOE-MAYTO.” I enunciate as best as possible, ignoring that I’ve said tuhmato my whole life up until this point. 

“That’s a good lad!” Niall says brightly his features warming. I’d say anything he wanted me to just to see that again. Just then he claps me on the shoulder, squeezes and if he lingers I don’t say anything. Probably because I can’t, I’m a live wire. 

“So this party, is it a plus one event?” Niall asks. 

“It can be.” I reply. Plus one? Does Niall have a girlfriend? Great. “Gonna bring your girlfriend, then?” Niall scrunches his nose up confused. 

“I haven’t had a girlfriend since I was straight, which was probably Brittany in the fifth grade when I thought I was straight.” I feel electricity circulate my entire body. “Na, I was going to bring another student from abroad, he’s French and doesn’t know much English but he loves American girls and I reckon you don’t need much of that to swoon them when you’ve got an accent.” He laughs carelessly. 

“Oh that’s good then, that’s fine.” I grin, pleased to find that Niall is what I thought he never would be, interested in boys. He leans in to whisper to me. 

“Would it have not been fine if I had a girlfriend?” He says eyes twinkling. 

“No, that’s not—I don’t mean it like that. Of course it’d be fine if you did. It would be disappointing yes, but It’d be fine.” I say confidently. Where did this confidence come from? In any case, Niall throws his head back in a hearty laugh, earning a glare from the teacher but he doesn’t stop. 

“I like you, you’re funny.” He says in a mischievous tone. “And if you weren’t already invited on your own, I’d make you my plus one.” 

“You’re a real kiss ass.” I say grinning from ear to ear to let him know that i’m smitten. 

“I think you’re looking for the word charming.” He says winking. “We should get a bite to eat before the party, d’you think?” I have to take a second for it to process that Niall Horan is actually asking me out. 

“Is this a joke?” I say out loud, involuntary. I feel my cheeks heat up. 

“No.” He says blatantly, fondly. “Give me your phone.” I automatically give it to him. 

“Alright thanks, bye.” He makes like he’s getting up and then chuckles. I laugh easily while he fiddles with my phone. “There you are, my numbers programmed. I’ll shoot you a text with some more details on tomorrow. That is, if you’ve decided to get over your ridiculous shock and are saying yes.” 

“Yes.” I say opening and closing my mouth like a fish to say more, but realizing no more needs saying I just smile. 

“Looking forward to it.” Niall says as the bell rings and trails behind the herd of students shuffling out of class.

I don’t want it to be some joke. I find that I don’t really think it’s a joke but rather unbelievable. First that someone I’m actually interested in is gay, and secondly that they’re interested in me and it’s not entirely platonic. And it’s been so long since anyone looked at me and grew fond of what they saw there. I can’t help the warmth that spreads from my head to my toes as I walk to my next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readinggg, hope you enjoyed x


	4. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria is screwed when it comes to Harry and Louis. Or just wants to them to screw her. Both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do a double update today because it's halloween and i'm feeling sweet. (fuck if that wasn't corny...like candy corn.) (help)

*Aria’s POV*

It’s early in the morning on Friday and I’m the first one to school, probably because I never went to sleep. I just went home and showered after finishing up the warehouse for later tonight. Now I’m back in the hell hole. If I put my head down now, there is no telling when I can get it back up, so I just sit staring blankly out the window when I hear Harry’s voice. 

“Aria? Are you okay?” I hear him say. My stomach clenches. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Hi, Harry. Hi, Louis.” I say noticing Louis hovering near Harry almost possessively. 

“May we sit?” Louis asks his head tilting to the side. I gesture to the opposite side of the booth. 

“Is everything set for tonight then?” Harry asks as he slides in next to Louis. 

“Yeah, I finished just a couple hours ago.” I stifle a yawn. 

“You went to the warehouse by yourself?” Louis pales. 

“No, but everyone left earlier than me. I finished around four in the morning; I only went home to shower.” I say bashfully. 

“You were at the warehouse alone for hours?” Harry asks bewildered. 

“Uh…yes. What’s with you two?” I say. 

“Aria, you can’t do things like that. I know we're not from here, but, alone on that side of town is dangerous.” Louis looks almost angry as he speaks. I don’t understand. 

“Are…are you two angry at me?” I say flabbergasted, my skin feels prickly at the mere thought of them angry at me. 

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “We’re upset at your careless actions, yes. You should have asked us to come, we would have stayed with you.” 

“Sorry, no offense guys, but this is the longest conversation we've ever had. I didn't think we were friends, even.” I say truthfully. 

“Yes but…” Harry says hesitantly. 

“But?” I say.

“Not important right now, you should have been more careful. A fit girl like you shouldn't be alone in a place like that.” Louis says. 

“Me, fit? That’s a dream.” I say laughing humorlessly. 

“Aria, we think you’re fit. Don’t deny it. Unless you don’t want to return the compliment so you’re avoiding it with self-deprecating humor.” Harry says. 

“No, I.” I start to shake my head but, Louis glint makes me suppress it. “Yeah, you’re both…’fit’” I make air quotations. 

“Are we?” Harry leans in, all cheeky smile and dimples. Did I stop breathing? 

“Don’t eat it up too much.” I say trying to remain cool. 

“Well, like I said, Aria, you’re bloody well fit and men have no shame…you should just take more care of yourself.” Louis reaches out to brush his hand against my arm. I hold back the shiver that my body wants to give off. Why am I so affected by them? 

“I didn’t think of it like that, but thank you for the concern. I’ll be more careful.” I say trying to keep my breath under control. Harry and Louis look at each other then, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes and I feel almost like an intruder. 

“We’ve got to get going then, but…save us a dance tonight?” Louis asks his lips spreading into a toothy smile. 

“Yes, of course.” I say too quickly. Damnit, damnit, damnit. 

"You better." Harry says winking as Louis pulls on him by the hand.

I stare at their retreating backs for as long as I can see them before I let out a relieved breathe. I'm way in over my head. It's painfully obvious they're gone for each other, and I stand no chance with either of them not to mention both. But I can still admire them, and long to taste the overwhelmingly enticing sweet desire they have for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the reads x


	5. Ain't Nothin' But A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effy wants to get shitfaced and maybe kiss Zayn's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, happy halloween indeeed.

*Effy's POV*

"Aria, plug in your music. I need to get pumped for this." I say as she makes a left onto 15th street.

"We're two hours early. We have plenty of time to get pumped." Christian says from the backseat.

"Effy's right, let's put some music on." Nora says checking her mascara in a hand mirror.

"Okay okay!" Aria says plugging in her phone, the car blast with the boys EP.

"Ow!" Christian exclaims holding his right ear.

"Sorry!" Aria mutters adjusting the music.

"This? Really?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"It's pretty good, ok." She blushes crimson red, eyes straight ahead.

She's right, though. It's a wonderful mix of indie rock with a touch of electronic influence and soulful voices.

"What if they blow up one day?" Nora says looking out the window.

"Then we can say we knew them." Christian says.

"And fucked them." Aria says a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh yeah and who are you fucking?" I say giggling.

"I didn't say me." She rolls her head lazily to give me a sly smile. "You sluts seem like you'll all be getting some except me."

"You’ll get some too, Aria." Christian interjects. Aria smiles but I can see the frown underneath.

"More you than me, Zayn is probably a god given gift, I’m not getting anywhere near him." I laugh to ignore the depth of my words.

"If nobody's getting any, it's me. Liam wouldn't like someone like me." Nora says sinking in her seat.

"We're all gross and unlovable, okay. Now, we're not going into it with our heads like this. Tonight is Effy's night, yeah? Let's get absolutely shit faced and whatever happens, happens." Liz says pulling into the warehouse.

"Yeah." I say jumping in my seat. Shit faced, I can do that.

We each lug kegs of beer and bottles of alcohol into the warehouse. The big doors creek as Liz pushes them open and when they do I’m delightedly surprised.

"Liz, this place looks sick!" I exclaim. The dance floor is spacious and splattered with glow in the dark paint, there are lights streaming almost at every corner and there's a platform for the dj and the boys to play.

"Happy birthday, Effy." She says pulling the four of us into a hug. Who needs boys, when you've got three amazing girls and Christian. 

"Can we join?" I'm startled to hear Zayn’s voice ring clear through the warehouse.

"Guys, I thought you were going to be here at 7? It's barely 6 yet." I say as the five boys trickle in, scoping out the place.

"If you don't want us here we can leave." Zayn says starting to retreat.

"No!" I say too quickly. He just smiles warmly in return, the bastard. "No just wondering why you're early."

"Well if I’m not mistaken, meself and Christian have got a date isn't that right mate? Thought we could go on our date now." Niall says jerking a thumb back.

"Uh." Christian says staring at Niall dumbly. I kick his foot discreetly. "Yes, yes. Let's go." He says moving forward blindly. Niall just grabs hold of him at the shoulders ushering him out.

I notice Liam and Nora talking softly right outside the warehouse doors. He throws his head back in a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners. And Nora just smiles like he's the most amazing sight to behold.

Behind me Liz is putting caps onto the kegs as I see Harry and Louis walking over to her almost predatory.

"You look gorgeous." Zayn says leaning in close with his hands in his pockets. I give a little spin in my black dress that hugs my curves in the best way, he chuckles low.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I say appraising him, twirling my finger to let him know I want a show. He turns slowly in black skinny jeans and black doctor martens with yellow laces and a white button up that shows off his muscles, long black lines of tattoos underneath. 

"Thanks, love." He grins.

"So Foals is tomorrow, are you shitting yourself yet?" I laugh.

"Oh I've been having a panic attack since we got the gig, just don't want to muck it up." He says a worry crease in his brow. I want to smooth it out.

"You'll do great, and with tonight, you'll do better." I say truthfully. His brown eyes twinkle. He leans in to kiss my cheek, I feel my whole entire body heat up. 

"Thanks." He says softly. "I'm gonna go get our equipment from the car."

"Need a hand?" I say trying very much not to show him I’m coming undone.

"Yeah, sure." He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, hope you all enjoyed x


	6. If You Say So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wants Nora to know what he thinks she's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting more reads than I anticipated, this makes me happy.

*Nora's POV*

Liam throws his head back in a laugh, throat exposed, mole prominent. It takes everything I have not to reach out and touch it, touch him.

"You're funny, Nora." He says wiping the edges of his eyes.

"So I've heard." I grin.

"Are you also one to brag?" He says, but I know he's joking from the smile on his face.

"I mean, I’m not one to toot my own horn." I say a laugh escaping my lips.

"That's alright; I like a girl who's confident." He says brushing a strand of hair behind my ear that flew askew in the slight wind. My breath hitches.

"Confident? Barely I just know what I am and what I’m not." I say blushing furiously.

"Well if I said you were witty, intelligent, and beautiful what would you say then? What's true and what's not?" He says trapping his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Two out of three." I said looking at the ground.

"Wrong." He says shaking his head slightly. 

"Know myself like the back of my hand." I say.

"Your hand might as well be a stranger then." He says taking a hand in both of his and fiddling with my fingers, I focus on breathing normally. "You see, I think that you're witty, intelligent, and beautiful. Not two, but three." 

"Maybe." I nod my head a little. I don't need anyone to say nice things cause they feel bad. I know what I am. I'm not a charity case. Liam narrows his eyes and looks at me with a slight frown as he lets go of my hand.

"So tomorrow, that's exciting, huh?" I say. Liam’s expression lightens like a switch, his eyes glowing and his smile huge across his face.

"Oh yeah, just can't believe it. Me and the lads are pretty dumbstruck. Massive opportunity, innit?" He says laughing. I laugh too, because he's so infectious.

"Yeah, I’m proud of you boys. Seems like you worked very hard to achieve what you have." I say placing my hand on his bicep. He stares at me for a while until I drop my arm quickly.

"We did, yeah." He scrunches up his face in joy. It almost hurts to be this close to him, yet not close enough. Almost like even being too close would never be enough.

"Well I can't wait." I say dumbly.

"Me neither, I just hope I’m not too nervous." He says.

"You'll be okay; you can look for me in the front row and pretend you're just playing for friends." I say careful to avoid using "for me".

"That's a good idea, although I may mess up trying to impress you." He says smiling shyly.

"You don't need to impress me, I’m already impressed." I say softly. Liam opens his mouth to say something but we're interrupted by Zayn and Effy.

"Mind helping us with the instruments mate?" Zayn says Effy close at his side, arms almost brushing but not quite.

"Sure." Liam says nodding to Zayn but keeping his eyes on me, a question burning inside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x


	7. Is It The Same For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christians scared, but Niall is persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because my last chapter and this one are so short, my mind is elsewhere i'm sorry.

*Christians POV*

Niall puts his hands on my shoulders and has to half push half tug-how does that even work-me to a restaurant two blocks over. My whole body wants to tremble at his proximity. I try to rein it in, it’s hard.

“I’m glad you agreed to this date. Would have sucked if the only person I thought interesting said no.” Niall says opening the door of a diner. 

“Me interesting? You must be pretty boring to think that.” I say blushing furiously as we slide into a booth, his blue eyes dead set on my face. 

“Oh you’re one of those people then.” He says.

“What do you mean ‘those people’?” I say squinting my eyes.

“A person so oblivious to the affect they hold over someone. I mean when I first saw you, I couldn't contain myself. I just wanted to be near you, in any way, in every way.” He says looking at his menu as if he hasn't just melted me. 

“How can you say that? You hardly know me.” I say trying so hard not to stare at him. 

“I know you.” He looks up at me. “I see who you are. When you’re not trying to protect yourself I see you. I like that person.” 

“Oh.” I say, speechless. I want to tell him that I feel the same way. That I've been waiting a long time for someone to say that to me, and it won’t come. 

“I always thought that when I told someone how I felt, it’d be mutual.” He says laughing, but I can see the undercurrent of nerves.

“It is mutual, Niall. I just don’t see how you can be so open when we’re basically strangers.” I say.

“I’ve been pining after you for about three weeks now, I hardly call it strangers. I know your face better than your mum, or a really close second.” He says chuckling; I can’t help the grin that spreads.

“I’ve never known someone to be this way with me, I’m sorry. I've never even had a boyfriend. I had a fling, but he was one of those golden boys who was gay and couldn't tell anyone but the door keeping him in, so it was bullshit.” I say shaking my head.

“Sorry about it, that you had to go through that.” Niall says earnestly. 

“I’m not.” I say looking him straight in the eyes. If I didn't learn to know what I wanted, I wouldn’t know how badly I want Niall. 

“With me, you’ll loosen up. I know you’re afraid. I want nothing but the best for you, ergo me.” He gives me his best crooked smile, really drawing out ‘ergo’ with his accent. 

“Was wondering where cocky Niall went, you turned soft on me there.” I say giggling. When have I ever giggled? 

“For you, I’d be anything. Cocky, soft, whatever.” Niall says blushing and fiddling with his menu. I take hold of his hand and don’t let go even when the server comes to take our order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the readssss x


	8. Ruin It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria can't wrap her head around the idea of being wanted, she steps on a few toes because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my chapters are short, my writers block is crazy. I'll try harder, promise x

*Aria’s POV*

“This place looks sick, Aria.” Harry’s voice startles me, but what startles me more is his hand snaking around my waist. 

“Thank you. It’s not much, but it took a lot to clear it out.” I say turning in his hold. Louis leans into kiss me on the cheek as a greeting. I feel my face heat up. 

“It’s amazing.” Louis says sincerely.

“Right over here is the stage for you guys; it was kind of a last minute instillation so sorry—” I get cut off by Louis. 

“It’s really amazing.” He says in a way that makes it so final.

“Thank you.” I say softly pressing my lips together. 

“And you look, wow.” Harry says his eyes widening comically. 

“Compared to you I look like last week’s garbage, I mean, Louis your ass.” I say putting a hand to my forehead. 

“You should see what it looks like in the sac.” He says winking at me, but seductively and not in any way jokingly. 

“Don’t play with me, my heart can’t take it.” I say, going for playful but coming out truthful. 

“Why would I be messing about?” Louis says an eyebrow perfectly shooting up, something I can only dream of doing. 

“You’re gay.” I blurt out. 

“Not so perceptive are you then?” Louis says softly. 

“Explain it to me then.” I say, already feeling rejected and embarrassed.

“We don’t know why but we watch you, I mean that sounds wrong…I, we…want you.” Louis finishes uncertainly, and I’m perturbed because I’ve never seen him uncertain. 

“But aren’t you together?” I know they’re together. I know. But…thinking about this happening and it actually happening are polar opposites. I can’t quite believe it. 

“Happily so.” Harry says with a fond expression. I feel my heart flutter. 

“And if you’re gay then why do you want me? Is this a weird kink? Do gays get off on making straight girls their pets?” I say. 

“I like girls.” Harry says smiling. “I love Louis, but I’ve never loved another guy, just Louis. I was into girls before Louis, and I’m into you.” 

“I like boys.” Louis says laughing. “I love Harry, but I’ve never been so interested in a girl before. At first we thought this could be a problem. Both of us wanting you, but we find it doesn’t. We both want you, but that doesn’t change our dynamic at all. You’re bloody well fit, you know.” 

“I, I’m not. Not really. I’m average at best.” I say shrugging it off, looking at my feet. 

“No.” Louis says sharply and I look up into his eyes, his expression turning soft. “Don’t do that.” I swallow a lump. 

“We’ve never let anyone else in to our relationship, just because it’s strange. Most people don’t want two people. We don’t even know you want two people, especially when we’re already together.” He laughs. “If we didn’t really want you, we wouldn’t confess this.” Harry says leaning into Louis, like he’s scared of what I might say.

“I don’t know.” I say dumbly. But I do know, ever since I saw them hand in hand, smiling at each other, walking in my school not caring about the stares, I knew then that I wanted them. I wanted what they had with them. And then I knew that it was stupid because no one just does that. 

“Okay then.” Louis says sharply looking like I’ve just punched him in the gut, and I want to fix it so bad. 

“No no, I mean…I don’t know what to say because I’ve been racking my brain to get rid of my crush for you two because I thought you were gay and committed. And now…you’re still pretty gay and committed but now…there’s room?” I say questioningly switching my stare frantically between grass green eyes and eyes blue as the ocean. 

“Forgive Louis, no isn’t his strongest suit.” Harry says looking at Louis deflated expression, his own expression no better. 

“I didn’t say no.” I say, my palms growing sweaty. 

“If you realize we’re serious, come find us. If not, forget it.” Louis says muttering to Harry about how it was a dumb idea and why did they decide to do this? Harry shushes him as they walk away, a comforting hand on his back. 

“I’m fucking stupid.” I mutter as I watch Harry and Louis retreat with less posture than when they came up to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the reads x


	9. Feel The Change In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effy has a change of heart. Or, gets one. Aria gets drunk. Christian smiles, and Nora hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update, but it's up, yeah?

*Effys POV*

People have started trickling in, while the boys minus Niall are doing their sound check. It makes me wonder where Christian went, and what they’re doing. I’m glad that Niall likes Christian and he isn’t beating around the bush. I don’t know if Zayn thinks about me the way I do, but if he does the waiting is getting to me. 

I’ve always been a person who wanted too much of the very thing they couldn’t have. I know what I deserve. Maybe I’m idealizing Zayn too much, I know him but only vaguely. I just want to know him better than anyone. It might be forward but the way Zayn is, the way he looks; I can’t help but feel like that’s everything I’ve ever wanted. I’ve been neglected what I wanted, always. I’ll be damned if I don’t get what I want this time, even if I don’t deserve it. 

“Hahaha! That’s a load of crap!” I hear Niall’s voice boom, him walking hand in hand with Christian into the warehouse. 

“I swear on my life, he swallowed it whole!” Christian says laughing almost hysterically, but in the best way. Like a child getting tickled for the first time, so happy that you don’t know what it’s like to be sad. 

“Niall, we know you’re already attached at the hip with Christian but, a little help?” Louis says from the stage fumbling with trying to play the guitar and his synth keyboard at the same time. 

“Sorry lads, so hard to leave this beautiful man.” Niall says kissing Christian chastely on the corner of his mouth. Christian’s eyes almost come out of their sockets. 

“Yeah yeah, you can have him after this train wreck.” Harry mutters looking miserably past my shoulder. I turn around and find Aria speaking with our good friend Trevor, her face in amusement. 

“What’s that about you think?” Nora says from next to me, her gaze trained on Liam on stage. While sweet Liam goes oblivious as he tunes his bass. 

“Aria’s probably put her foot in her mouth, per usual.” I say nonchalantly watching Zayn fiddle around with his drum set. 

“She doesn't know how to communicate well.” Christian says on my other side.

“Yes, because you do?” I say stealing a glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

“I haven’t always, but…I want to.” He says smiling despite himself. 

“We’re all pretty messed up, yeah? I mean we all fuck around to feel like, we’re not that alone. But…look at those boys. We barely know them really, yet we’re willing to change. I want different. I want Zayn to like me, whoever that is, not the empty shell of what I was.” I say, feeling warm at the sight of Zayn smiling at me and waving, I wave back.

“Shit and all this time I really thought you just wanted to fuck Zayn.” Nora says giving Liam a thumbs up when he catches her gaze, he smiles brightly. 

“I do. I mean I did. I mean, fuck, does it have to be so crude?” I say frustrated. 

“Yes. There are flaws in romanticism. It’s not perfect, how can you express your sexual yearning romantically?” Christian says chuckling. 

“Fuck romanticism.” Aria says coming up from behind wrapping her arms around Christian’s waist, a beer in each hand. 

“What did you do to Harry and Louis, Aria?” Nora asks hesitantly. 

“I screwed it all up, like always.” She says groaning into Christians back. “They’re not gay, they are but for each other. They’re interested, or really rather were. I had to go and make them think that this isn’t want I’ve been thinking about for a month.” 

“You should set it straight, Aria. I see how you look at them. You look so forlorn whenever they’re not near you.” I say. 

“Easy for you guys to say, everything’s great with you all. When did we all grow a goddamn heart?” Aria says chugging a beer and aiming it at the recycling bin she set up, a perfect shot. 

“Being a man-eater is our specialty it’s true, but now I’m not so sure.” I say watching Zayn’s tongue curl behind his teeth when he smiles. 

“I’ve never been that way. But even so, I want to be enough for Liam.” Nora says taking Aria’s second beer bottle from her hands and going for a swig, coming up empty. 

“You deserve Liam, I’ve never met someone so deserving of anything.” Christian says squeezing her hand. 

“By the end of the night, you guys will get what you’ve been thinking about all week. Don’t worry about it.” Aria says acidly, opening another beer and taking a long swig. Where was she holding this beer, anyway? 

“Aria, calm it down with the drinking.” I say concerned, I’ve seen her drink two and a half in only mere minutes, not to mention the few I’ve seen her drink beforehand. 

“Look, you’re happy, it’s your party, you’ve got your boy making googly eyes at you, I’m gonna get wasted because I worked hard to make this shit perfect. Don’t tell me how to drink.” Aria says turning away fast, a slight sway in her walk, already tipsy. 

"I don't want to have to be worried about her tonight." Nora says scrunching her nose up in distaste. 

"I'm not sure we'll have to, when has she ever needed it?" Christian says rubbing her back in a comforting way. 

"She's never shown it." I say sighing turning away to the stand where all the alcohol is. I pour myself a beer, savoring the bitter taste.

Here's what I know about people that don't want help: they want it. Nothing good has happened in a while, not to us at least. When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose. When there's a glimmer of hope and you lose it, that's like taking your last dying breath. 

I continue, "If I know Aria, it's really eating at her. She's getting drunk off her ass to avoid thinking about what she thinks she's lost." 

This night was supposed to be mine, all I want is for Zayn to dance with me, kiss me with the taste of alcohol on his mouth, still tasting chemically like him. But not like this, not when we're all starting to fall in a good place and Aria can't find her footing. 

"We're going to knock sense into that girl." Nora says agreeably. 

"And then we're going to get knocked up." Christian says obviously amused with himself. 

"Mpreg isn't a real thing." I laugh downing the last of my beer.

“Tonight’s gonna be insane, I think.” Nora says pouring herself a beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kind for reading bless your souls x


	10. That's What I Want, That's What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora finally gets to see that the other side of the grass definitely is greener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how long it's taken to update but...I hope you all like this one. The lyrics to the boys song in this chapter are mine, I just tried to bullshit it but I actually like them.

*Nora’s POV*

The energy from the mass of bodies in the warehouse is mainly excitement and drunken stupor, which is basically our school’s population any day. The boys are standing on stage, and at first hardly anyone is watching or noticing, then a high tenor resonates throughout the place and all heads are turned. Zayn has started out a sweet melody while playing a simple drum beat; Louis is playing a synth tone on the piano when Harry’s voice rings loud and clear in a deep gravelly voice. Niall’s fingers move fast against his guitar and Liam’s whole body sways to the sounds of his bass. 

__  
See you and you’re too much for me to handle  
Gotta get it together, gotta have ya  
See right through me and what I used to be  
Wanna be new, it was the old me 

Said I don’t know you,  
But I wanna  
Said I don’t know you,  
But you make me wanna  
Make me wanna be your salvation when you’re yearning  
Make me wanna find you when you’re searching  
Said I don’t know you  
But I wanna, I wanna 

And if you wanna go  
We can go anywhere you wish  
Anywhere you’ll be is the place for me  
If you wanna go be free  
Be free with me 

Said I don’t know you,  
But I wanna  
Said I don’t know you,  
But you make me wanna  
Make me wanna be your salvation when you’re yearning  
Make me wanna find you when you’re searching  
Said I don’t know you  
But I wanna, I wanna  


The whole time Harry sings I see him look at Aria like he’s branding her with his stare, that she needs to remember the words if nothing else. Zayn is looking at Effy like if he never says anything again, the song was good enough. Niall is looking at Christian like his new beginning, and Liam is looking at me with a thousand questions and fear in his eyes, but if he doesn’t ask, none of it would mean a thing. I don’t know how to deal with that. They get through a half hour set because Louis says, “if you want to see more, go to the show” but by the time they’ve finished I don’t think he’s even had to ask. I see the amount of my peers outright adoring them. Guys giving them respect, girls swooning off their feet. The applause and whooping is thunderous in the warehouse.

They pack up quicker than they unpacked and once they’ve got all their equipment back in their van, they settle in with the crowd, animatedly chatting with several people who have become quick fans. We had decided that before everyone got too shit faced we’d have everyone wish Effy a happy birthday, so I untangle Christian from Niall’s grip and locate Aria chugging vodka straight out the bottle on the floor next to a keg and find Effy talking with Zayn. 

“Hey, Aria’s already pretty gone and Christian is practically jumping out of his skin to get back to Niall.” I gesture to the stage where Christian is trying to keep Aria from flashing the crowd. “Let’s go have everyone wish you a happy birthday.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” She says not taking her eyes off Zayn, who looks amused but pleased.

“Go on, I’ll be here waiting.” He says twirling a beer in his hand.

“You’ve got a lot of competition now.” I say to Effy when we’re out of earshot and near the stage. 

“I suppose, you do too.” She says looking over to Liam on the other side of the warehouse where he’s nodding to a group of girls who are undoubtedly throwing themselves at him. 

“The difference is, you’ve got a chance.” I say so under my breath she asks me to repeat myself, but we’re at the stage now. 

“Alright low lives, guess what today is?” Aria’s voice booms from the speakers, microphone gripped in her right hand. 

“Effy’s birthday!” The crowd crows in unison. 

“That’s right, Effy’s birthday. Now, I’m gonna get a little sentimental because I’m really quite drunk—“ She gets cut off by Christian. 

“Aren’t you always?” He says, but there’s no malice in his voice, just endearment. 

“I second that.” I say laughing with our peers. 

“Alright, the merciless teasing has got to end one day.” She rolls her eyes as Effy covers her mouth in a laughing fit. “Anyway, you’ve not always been my bestfriend, but for as long as I can remember it’s like you’ve always been there. You’re very special to us, and we love you lots. Happy birthday babe, may all your wishes come true.” 

“Thank you.” Effy replies, her eyes shiny. Aria just nods, eyes half closed and passes the mic to Christian. 

“Public speaking isn’t my forte but I might be drunk enough to slur through this. Effy, you are eloquently one of a kind, couldn’t ask for a better friend. You complete the four of us, and for that, we love you. Happy birthday girl.” He hugs her tight and passes the mic to me. 

“I’m not good with words and they’ve made it very hard to follow up but what more is there to say? You’re insane; you’re too much, and never enough. You’re our rock and we’re happy to see you be legal. You can buy your own cigarettes!” I yell as she laughs and cries at the same time. 

“Okay okay, now you can all get so drunk you can’t see straight. Let’s have a good ass night.” Aria yells into the microphone and the crowd yells with her.

Aria jumps off stage to join the dancing bodies, Christian is already weaving through the dance floor to a waiting Niall, and Zayn has come to the stage to help Effy off. As I make my way down the small adjoining stairs, Liam is at the foot of them. 

“Liam.” I say a smile eating up my face. 

“What you said about Effy, it was nice. I can see you all really love each other.” He says grinning. 

“Your performance tonight was amazing, you all worked so great together. I guess we’re one in the same.” I say putting a hand on his shoulder, and there it is the electrical buzzing sensation when we touch. I sway a little on my feet and he puts a hand on my waist to steady me. 

“So it seems.” He says, “Do…you want to dance with me? I’m not much for dancing but I can be.” 

“I would love to.” I say, watching his lips slowly get licked by his tongue. 

He pulls on my hand through the throng of people until we found a comfortable patch. He pulls me in close by the hips and starts to sway and thrust his hips to the music. I find myself moving against him, holding him by the nape of his neck. The music is loud and thrums through my heart like a hammer, I feel myself heat up but not from the dancing, from Liam. Who’s staring so deep into my eyes and holding me so tight I might burst. I turn around and move against him and hear his breath shutter, and I’m sure mine just did too. He brings his lips to my ear and slowly, my neck, not kissing me but near it.

“Not sure I said, but you look so beautiful tonight.” He says in my ear. 

“It doesn’t matter; I know that you wanted to.” I say turning back around and searching his eyes.

“Liam, I—” He brushes hair behind my ear before frowning. 

“You don’t have to say that either.” He says leaning down to kiss me. 

As soon as our lips meet I feel myself melt into his arms, his soft lips insistent and teasing. The adrenaline rushes through my body and I feel warmth spread through every tip of my fingers and toes. He grabs at my waist and squeezes us together so hard it’s like he wants to make us one, but I don’t mind. So do I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading x


	11. You, Me, and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been, so long. That's all.

*Christians POV*  
“You’re so cute when you show feeling.” Niall says as I jump off stage and into his waiting arms.  
“You’re cute when you don’t open your mouth.” I say, pecking him quickly.  
I’m shocked and startled and surprisingly unafraid at how easy and natural it feels to do these things with him, in public especially. Most boys I was with were closeted straight guys so publicity wasn’t even an option but I know that I was silently relieved when none of them wanted to take me out and hold my hand. I’ve always been afraid of public affection, which is a strange thing coming from a gay man. A lot of the times we are obnoxious in our pride, but if I’m being honest, I’m not sure I’ve ever been prideful. I was taught to be ashamed of myself, and in turn I was.  
“What are you thinking about?” Niall says as he guides me further into the crowd and holds onto my waist.  
“Why and how this is so comfortable.” I say.  
“Me too.” He says smiling slightly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You scare me a little, we’ve been on one date, stared into one others eyes for as long as we’ve know each other more than spoke but,” he leans in close to whisper, so close his lips brush my ear “I feel like I know you more because of it.”  
“Fate and all that shit, eh?” I say chuckling.  
“You laugh, but I’m almost sure.” He says trembling with laughter. As I look around us everyone’s dancing to a deep bass beat but me and Niall are just standing embraced. I didn’t even remember we were here.  
“It kind of felt like just us then.” I say, pulling Niall closer.  
“Faggots!” I hear someone shout from the throng of people, not knowing where it came from.  
“What of it?” Niall yells in his thick accent.  
“Get more pussy than you on a good day!” I yell, a smile beaming on my face.  
That’s what I’ve always been so terrified of, the rude remarks, the disrespectful slurs. I always get picked on in school but it’s been so small, so trivial that I’d only ever let it affect me late in the night, releasing it into my pillow. With Niall wrapped around me staring at me like I’m something, god the shit—it feels like nothing.  
“Let’s rub up on each other and make him uncomfortable, after all it’s what we do!” Niall laughs, his chest rumbling over mine.  
“Think we should invite him to gay pride?” I say smirking.  
“It would be rude of us not to.” He says closing his eyes.  
“Too much effort I think, I’m completely relaxed here, thank you.” I say slightly swaying in his embrace.  
“Good on ya mate.” He says dancing along with me.  
“I’ve never had a boyfriend.” I say, honestly.  
“Hmm, none?” He says opening his eyes again.  
“Zero.” I shake my head.  
“Blasted idiots, I tell you. Can’t see a good thing if you threw it in their face.” He says adamantly.  
“Most of the boys I’ve been with hid me.” I say, “What’s worse is I didn’t care. Too scared to let anyone know what was going on behind doors.”  
“Well, you do grow up in Narnia.” He says chuckling; I can’t help my goofy smile from spreading.  
“You’re right; it taught me I was ready for this.” I say gesturing between us.  
“You scare me, but this doesn’t scare me. It feels like maybe it was going to happen, always. Wow look at me getting all sentimental and bullshit on you.” He takes a deep breath “It should be like, embarrassing to feel so strongly about you already, but I can’t fucking find a reason to care. I just want you, all the time, everywhere and even this is not enough for me. I’m practically begging for it in my pants here, but staring at you is just as good.”  
“I want you too.” I say my mouth dry, I shift against him and feel that he does indeed, need me.  
His physical attraction for me doesn’t nauseate me the way the other boys did. Their intentions were angry, to fuck me into the mattress, to forget. It was okay for a long while, I liked it. I think I still like it, it left me numb and void of feeling. Void of the pain that is being quiet, and unloved. Although Niall and I are too new to even bring up love—at least that’s what I’m trying to convince myself of—I know that Niall wants more than to just forget with me, he wants to remember too.  
“I didn’t think that moving here for senior year was a good idea, I was pretty against it. But Harry and Zayn were insistent, and of course Louis will bend over backwards for pretty boys. Liam pretty much just goes along with what everyone else thinks is best, but me I just didn’t see the point. I found my point.” He says looking at me through his lashes, that are long and brown.  
“Sap.” I say feeling my nose scrunch up.  
I lean into kiss him but this time it’s deeper, lasts longer. This time I forget that anyone else is in the room. I entertwine my fingers in his hair and feel the softness. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
